spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Goblin (Norman Osborn)
:Looking for another version of Norman Osborn? Check out the Norman Osborn and Green Goblin disambiguation pages. Norman Osborn was the C.E.O. of OsCorp and the villain known as the Green Goblin. History Early life As a younger man Norman Osborn founded the company OsCorp and had a son named Harry Osborn. Unscrupulous businessman The Black Widow Norman Osborn secretly on orders from the crime lord Kingpin funded Spencer Smythe's building of the Black Widow Spider Slayer. Osborn was in debt to Kingpin and the two of them made a deal. The deal was that the Black Widow would kill Spider-Man or else Kingpin would take control of OsCorp. However, Spider-Man was able to defeat the Black Widow which caused an explosion that destroyed OsCorp. Several months later Alistair Smythe rebuilt the Black Widow and sent it to kill Norman whom he held responsible for his father's disappearance. The Black Widow first attacked him at OsCorp. However, Norman was able to get away in his car and drove to the George Washington Bridge. The Spider Slayer was able to catch up to him and while on the bridge Norman crashed his car and was knocked out. Spider-Man was then able to get Norman to a safe place before he defeated the Black Widow. Kingpin's attempted assassination Norman later hired the Hobgoblin to kill Kingpin at the dedication ceremony for Empire State University's new criminology building. As Hobgoblin flew over head he took aim at Kingpin but Peter Parker's spider sense went off and he rushed at Fisk and pushed him out of the way before Hobgoblin could shoot him. Hobgoblin later met with Norman at OsCorp where Norman scolded Hobgoblin for failing to kill Kingpin. Hobgoblin threatened to kill Norman. However, Osborn told Hobgoblin that if he killed him Hobgoblin's true identity would be revealed to the world. Norman then fired Hobgoblin who stole the technology Norman gave him. Hobgoblin then went to Kingpin and told him that Norman was the one that hired him to assassinate him. Kingpin then hired Hobgoblin to work for him and sent him to kidnap Harry. Kingpin later called Norman and told him that if he wanted his son back he would give him all his inventions. Norman knew that if he were to give Kingpin all of his inventions it would ruin his company but if he didn't his son would die. Spider-Man eventually learned of this and went to OsCorp where he learned that Norman made a deal with Hobgoblin to get his son back at midnight. Spider-Man then told Norman that he woul come back at 12:01 A.M. to make sure that Hobgoblin kept his promise. However, Hobgoblin betrayed Kingpin and decided to keep Harry to get revenge on Norman. Norman was later visited by Kingpin and Alistair Smythe and Kingpin revealed that there was a secret tunnel under Crime Central that they used to escape and that they could use it to get back inside and defeat Hobgoblin. Kingpin suggested that Norman give them a weapon to defeat Hobgoblin but instead Norman decided to contact Spider-Man and use him to defeat Hobgoblin. When Norman met up with Spider-Man he told him about the secret tunnel under Crime Central and Spider-Man used it to get inside. Spider-Man was able to save Harry and bring him to Norman at OsCorp where they were attacked by Hobgoblin. As Hobgoblin threw a pumpkin bomb into the room it exploded causing a metal beam to fall ontop of Harry and Norman threw himself ontop of his son to save him. As it fell on them Spider-Man was able to use his strength to lift it up and they were able to get out from under neath it. Hostile takeover Osborn was later able to convince the board of directors of Toomes Aerodynamics to allow him to buy the company and fold it into OsCorp. Osborn was able to convince the board that their current C.E.O, Adrian Toomes, was wasting company money on anti-gravity and age reversing technology. Toomes was enraged by this and used his technology to become the Vulture and terrorize Norman. As Vulture, Toomes attempted to kill Osborn but he was saved by Spider-Man. Vulture later attempted to get back at Norman by kidnapping Harry. However, Spider-Man was able to save Harry as well. Vulture then attacked Norman while he was flying in his helicopter and abducted him. After Vulture flew Norman underneath a bridge Vulture revealed to him that he was really Adrian Toomes. Norman was shocked to discover that the young man standing in front of him was Adrian Toomes. Vulture attempted to Norman. However, Vulture began to mutate into a spider creature. Fearing for his life Norman ran way and was able to get to safety. Chemical weapons Norman Osborn later was forced by Kingpin to develop chemical weapons for him. J. Jonah Jameson eventually learned of this and printed the story in the Daily Bugle. This caused bad press for OsCorp. As soon as the board of directors learned of this they were determined to force Norman out of OsCorp. Gas explosion Despite the pressure that was on Norman, Kingpin still wanted the gas and forced Norman to continue working on it by threatening to kill Harry. As Norman continued to work on the gas he forgot to secure the airlocks on a chamber that the gas was in and because of this the gas exploded. Spider-Man was nearby and arrived. Spider-Man saved the scientist that was working with Norman. However, Norman Osborn apparently died in the explosion. Trial However, Norman did survive the explosion and learned that the gas gave him super strength. The gas also drove him insane. As Norman was trying to escape OsCorp which had caught on fire from the explosion, he discovered the Hobgoblin's costume and weapons there and took them for himself. Norman then modified the costume to look different. The gas caused Norman to develop a split personality which called itself the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin then planned to get revenge on the OsCorp board for running him out of his company. Green Goblin then started to get revenge on the board members by kidnapping them. Green Goblin intended to put the board members through a kangaroo trial because he believed they were responsible for ruining Norman Osborn's life. Despite Spider-Man's best efforts Green Goblin managed to abduct J. Jonah Jameson, Anastasia Hardy, and Wilson Fisk. Spider-Man was able to track Green Goblin to his hideout and interrupted his kangaroo trial. Spider-Man was able to free all of Green Goblin's hostages and then fought Green Goblin. During their fight some debris accidentally fell on top of Green Goblin and pinned him to the ground. As Spider-Man took off Green Goblin's mask he was surprised to see that Green Goblin was Norman Osborn who was believed to have died weeks earlier in the explosion at OsCorp. Norman used his super strength to lift the debris and continued to fight Spider-Man. However, during their fight a statue fell on top of Norman and he was unable to lift it because the effects of the gas was wearing off. Spider-Man was then able to get himself and Norman out of there with the help of Harry. Norman later publicly announced that OsCorp would stop the manufacture of chemical weapons and the board of directors allowed him to stay on as the company's C.E.O. Powers and equipment Powers Equipment *'Goblin Glider:' *'Pumpkin bombs:' *'Goblin armor:' *'Shock gloves:' *'Razor bat:' *'Titanium cable:' *'Time Dilation Accelerator:' In the comics Episode appearances 'As Norman Osborn' *The Spider Slayer *Return of the Spider Slayer *The Hobgoblin, Part I *The Hobgoblin, Part II *Shriek of the Vulture *The Final Nightmare *Make a Wish 'As Norman Osborn & Green Goblin' *Enter the Green Goblin Trivia *John Semper Jr. wanted to use the Green Goblin first like in the comics. However, the story editor before Semper changed the order. John Semper Jr. wanted to change the order the Hobgoblin and the Green Goblin appeared. However, Semper was overruled by Avi Arad because his company, Toy Biz, had already created a Hobgoblin action figure. *Green Goblin became John Semper's favorite Spider-Man villain. *Had a sixth season been produced Norman Osborn would have returned from limbo and would have took back the mantle of the Green Goblin from Harry. Norman would have then once again fought Spider-Man. Category:Villains Category:A-Z Category:Supporting characters Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters